


Afterhours

by nadekou (milkysys)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/nadekou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long day, Rin and Utsuho prepare to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



> this is a bit rushed, but considering that im leaving on a plane soon, i wanted to put this idea down quickly! hope you enjoy it, eirin!

Nighttime.

 

It was hard to keep track of the time of day when you were around fire all the time. The brightness of the flames really messed up your eyes for good, but Utsuho didn’t really mind it. She had learn to cope with it with the help that she was also the shell for a God. Utsuho was strong! The hell raven usually found herself blabbering about her strengths to her number one friend in the world, Rin. The kasha wasn’t bothered by it at all, in fact she encouraged it every day. She felt as if it was her job to keep Utsuho happy no matter the circumstances. It was her job to keep her smiling.

 

“—There were a bunch of corpses today! They kept talking to me and it was so creepy, you know? I wish we could put something that couldn’t talk into the flames, like candy! Wouldn’t that be better?”

 

They both had a sort of routine whenever it was time to go to sleep. Utsuho would first talk about whatever she had in mind at that moment, and Rin would agree jokingly, letting her continue her train of thought. It was sweet seeing her talk like that. Rin couldn’t help but to gaze at the hell raven beside her for perhaps a little bit too long. Utsuho took notice at this and felt flattered, bringing a hand up to her chest. “Ohh, did I catch your attention, O–ri–n? Hehe! I am just kidding with you! What’s up, hm? What’s with your look?” She did not enjoy changing out her clothes for sleeping, but Rin would constantly complain about the smell of ashes and burnt corpses. Utsuho gave in and wore a pretty basic outfit for bed: shorts and a t-shirt.

 

“Hah? What look?” Rin waved her hand in the air, laughing nervously at her friend. She had no idea how to respond to her, surprised by her own action as well. Finding herself doing things subconsciously was nothing new to her. It was a pain to explain it to others, excluding Satori for quite obvious reasons. She attempted to explain this to Utsuho once, but it only ended up with her not finding the right words and the hell raven getting frustrated over not understanding it. Utsuho wasn’t happy with this response and proceeded to put her hands on her hips, huffing. “What? Did I do something wrong? Come on, tell me!” Rin tilted her head to one side before laughing again, jumping onto their double bed.

 

“Nuh uh! Not saying! Now come on, it’s time for sleep!”

 

Utsuho began to whine, pacing around the room. “You always say that, Orin! Please? Pretty please?” That was so evil! Rin always did this to her and she never knew why! After her small fit, she gave up and fell into bed with Rin, still feeling quite bitter. Rin took notice of this and sighed, wrapping her arms around the other tightly and nuzzling her lovingly. The hell raven began to laugh, trying to push her off her.

“It tickles! It tickles, ahahaha—! Orin! Oh—rin!”

Rin finally stopped and pulled away from Utsuho, giving her a silly grin. “Better now? How about...if you fall asleep right now, I’ll tell you what you want to know tomorrow, hm?”

 

At that moment, Utsuho fell into a deep sleep. Rin wasn’t sure if she even heard what she said, but it didn’t matter much. She only wanted to see her smile again.


End file.
